The Legend of Zelda: The Plegian War
by NeoMark
Summary: A day of great disaster befalls Hyrule in a war with Plegia. To save everyone and fix a mistake he made, Link sets off across two nations. But along the way, Plegia's new ruler won't let him interfere with his victory and sends his forces to deal with him. Meantime, one grim sorceress takes an interest and interferes in her own way. Can Link succeed in saving his land?
1. Chapter 1

**On the brink…**

It was a war between the two countries but it ended in a complete tragedy.

Plegia won over Ylisse.

Gangrel, the mad king, murdered the former exalt. He only agreed to spare the rest of the royalty if the eldest sister, Emmeryn, agreed to be his bride. Once she was 24, 10 years after the war, the two were married. Ironically, Emmeryn never truly hated him for his actions, since she saw how hurt her father's actions made him.

He wasn't satisfied with this victory, for the past 2 years, he's been targeting another country. That country was further away, but it yielded great treasures and power, that country was Hyrule.

2 years prior, Hyrule had dealt with a reoccurring threat known as Ganon. One person was able to slay the age-old evil and became known as the Hero of Hyrule. His name was Link.

During that time, Link grew close with the Princess of Hyrule, known as Zelda.

They weren't a couple in the traditional sense, but it was clear the two were close. Link conversed with her in private during their 6 months fending off Ganon's forces, so they grew to know each other very well.

What would happen next would test the limits of his loyalty to her.

* * *

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" Link shouted as he ran towards the throne room. He went pass an old woman and her young granddaughter, both with silvery hair. "Hey Impa! Hey Paya!" He said quickly before passing them.

Paya, the younger of the two, blushed. "Hi, Link!" She said while he ran.

Impa chuckled. "Going to give it a try?!"

"Yes!" Link said happily.

Hey ran as fast as he could, passing a few knights and some guards as he makes it. He's outside the throne room. Stopping to take a breath, Link straightens himself and walks in.

He sees her, sitting at the throne meant for Hyrule's first-in-line for the throne. Princess Zelda, the lovely blonde girl whose life he saved and who guided him to repel Ganon. He had to see her.

Zelda was reading her notes when she noticed Link coming in. She smiles and gets up, allowing Link to see more of her regal attire. Her pink and white dress, with blue trimming.

"Link!" She says. "How are you?"

"Link!" Good. He says as he walks to her. "What's been going on? I haven't seen you in a month."

"Oh... you know." She says in a tired tone. "My father may be happy Ganon is no longer a threat, but that doesn't mean I'm free from my duties." She looks to the notes. "So, why are you here?"

Link takes a breath then clears his throat.

"I was wondering… what are your plans, tonight?"

Zelda lowers the note. "What?"

"It's just that… my family and I are having dinner and I was… wondering…" Link starts scratching the back of his head. "… if you'd like to come have dinner with us… as… my date?"

Zelda blushes.

"Oh…" She looks around. "I… don't really know." Link starts to worry. "I have a lot to work on, especially with word about another country reaching out to us for some reason."

"Oh…" Link says, sounding depressed. He then bows quickly. "I understand." He walk away.

"Daughter…" The voice of a man called out. The two teens look behind Link to see the source of the voice. It's the king of Hyrule, King Rhoam. "You have worked endlessly for hours… you deserve a break."

"Are… you sure, father?"

He smiles. "Absolutely."

Zelda smiles and looks to Link. "Then it seems I will have dinner with you."

Link smiles back. "Then I will see you to pick you up. Does sundown sound good?" Zelda nods. "I'll see you then!" Link turns around, walking away with a smile. He takes a moment to bow to the king before continuing.

Rhoam looks to his daughter. "You should get ready for your date." Zelda smiles. "Best hurry."

"Thank you, father!" Zelda smiles before leaving for her room.

Once his daughter leaves, Rhoam takes a heavy breath before walking to his throne. He sits down and places his face in his hand.

"She's gone… I don't need her to know what is to come next." He looks around to see no one present. He then takes out a parchment, reading something sent to him specifically.

_Dear Hylian Royalty,_

_The current ruler of our country is coming to make contact with you. He is dangerous and will look for any reason to start war. Please do not provoke him, please appease to his ego, do not give him any reason to lash out. He will bring weapons. His name is Gangrel._

_Thank you for reading this,_

_ You will know who I am by my blue hair when he arrives, but do not acknowledge me so quickly._

Rhoam read it over and over. He was afraid of what this Gangrel would do.

* * *

Miles overseas, a ship is on its way to Hyrule. On it, the current ruler of Ylisse waits in his room, impatiently.

"Are we there yet?!" Gangrel barks.

"No sir." A soldier responds.

"How much longer?!"

"Another day, sir. From there, it'll be 2 days to the castle."

"Ugh!" Gangrel childishly groans. "I guess I'll go see how my wife is…"

He gets up and leaves the room.

He and his wife agreed to stay in separate rooms during the trip. She hasn't been feeling well lately, though he wasn't informed why. He doesn't really care, outside of her connection to the throne, he doesn't care that much for her. Still, she was at least someone he can talk to when he was bored.

But once he arrived at her door, a younger man with blue hair stood in his way.

"Can I help you?" He says in a tone that suggests he doesn't want him to go through.

"I'm here to see your sister… the big one." He says in an annoyed tone.

"She doesn't want anyone right now." He answers.

"I am her husband, Chrom!" Gangrel barked.

"As I said…" Chrom snarled. "She doesn't want anyone right now. Even _I_ don't know why."

Making a dirty face, Gangrel storms off.

Chrom greatly disliked his brother-in-law and couldn't understand why his sister tries to bring out whatever good she thinks he has.

Inside, the woman in question, Emmeryn, is sitting on her bed. She's rather saddened as a younger girl consoles her. This girl is the youngest of the siblings, Lissa.

"You know, you gotta tell him soon, Sis."

"I know, but I'm not sure how to tell him or anyone else…"

Gangrel continues his marching off when he passes by another door. He knocks on it. A young woman's voice answers from behind it in a very annoyed tone.

"_What?"_

"We'll be boarding about tomorrow. You two better be ready." Gangrel walks away.

* * *

In Hyrule, Link is at the house he, his sister and uncle have been given to live in as they prepare for dinner. Link gets cleaned up and puts on the green tunic he's known for.

"Do you really want to go in that?" The older man says.

"Yes, Uncle Alphon." Link answers. "It's what she knows me best in."

His little sister, the girl in a blue dress, smiles.

"I think it's great of you to invite your girlfriend for dinner."

"She's not my girlfriend, Aryll." Link answers.

"Not yet!" She says with a smile.

"Now, Aryll." Alphon cuts in. "That's our nation's princess! Do not talk about like she's any other girl!"

"I'm not! My brother doesn't _like_ any other girl!" She says.

"Anyway!" Link speaks up. "I'm off to go get her."

Link heads to the door, waving everyone goodbye as he heads out.

He takes a deep breath, getting that madness out of his mind as he thinks back to the day he met Princess Zelda.

It was a day he'd never forget…

* * *

**A new story, a crossover with Fire Emblem Awakening... except not really because it's about an alternate universe where Gangrel won and took over years prior. There will be some differences, but I think it'll work out in the end... I hope.**

**You probably already know who the annoyed voice is, and she's going to be having a special role in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**How They Met Pt.1**_

Once he turned 16, Link was allowed to legally own a weapon. He practiced with wooden swords and was ready for a real one. After putting on a long-sleeved white shirt and his usual brown pants, he left.

On his way, he noticed something on his left hand that didn't make sense. It glowed. It glowed in the shape of a triangle. Once he observed it, it disappeared.

Even though he wanted to purchase a sword, he decided to at least look into it.

In town, he heard a name whispered… Ganon.

It was a name he knew vaguely, but as a sort of boogeyman in stories he heard as a child. He didn't really believe such a creature existed… at least before today.

As he kept looking for a store, he felt someone was watching him. Even though he was in a crowd, he felt someone's eyes were on him. Turning to look, he saw a hooded figure turn away. Feeling that this was the person, Link followed them.

He would continue until they made it to what looks like an abandoned bar. There, he confronted the figure, whose back was turned.

"I saw you!" Link shouted. "Who are you?"

"Someone has been waiting for you." Said the figure.

It was a female voice, one that sounded wonderful to his ears.

"And you _are?_" Link asks.

The figure puts their hood down, showing long blonde hair. It was a lighter shade than his hair, but a darker shade that his sister.

She turns around, and Link's mouth became agape with a flushed look.

This person was a young woman, around his age. She was… beautiful. Her smile was warm. Her eyes were a blue-green that almost made him melt. Link noticed by her ears she was a Hylian, like himself.

"Forgive me, but I had a dream that this was the day we would meet…" She said.

Link's face turned red.

"M-meet me?" He says.

"We need you."

"We?" Link asks, the red on his face fading as he realizes she doesn't mean what he thought.

She walks to him and touches his face with both her hands. This causes him to flinch and turn red again.

"A Hylian, just like me." She says. She feels his ears, causing him to turn brighter as he feels her fingers. "I like your hair color, and your skin is surprisingly soft." She notices now how bright he is. "Oh!" She lets go. "Forgive me, I don't know that many men my age." She steps back. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No!" Link answered. "I'm not used to girls my age!"

She looks at him curiously. "Are… you-"

"I like girls!" Link answered quickly.

The young girl blushes. "I see."

Link realizes what his words suggest. "That doesn't mean that I-" He stops. "Anyway, you said you needed to meet me?"

"Yes. It's important that we-" Her stomach grumbles. This causes her face to flush as she smiles. "Forgive me, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Oh…" Link pulls out a bun. "I was saving this for a snack, but you can have it."

"Thank you." She takes it in her hands and takes a bite. "Delicious." She says. Link smiles as she eats it. Once she opens her eyes, his smile drops to avoid her thinking anything wrong. "My name is Zelda, and what may I call you?"

"Who, me? My name is Link."

"Link?" She smiles warmly. "I think that's a nice name."

Link blushes. "Thank you, Zelda."

"Anyway…" Zelda clears up. "I need you to come with me."

"Oh, but I… okay." Link says. He doesn't want to make this girl upset.

* * *

After following her for a time, Zelda takes Link to the castle gates. Zelda walks up to the guard and he opens for them.

"Come." Zelda says to Link.

He tries to object to entering the castle, but nods and comes along.

He follows her for a time before they encounter an old woman with red eyes waiting at the castle's main hall.

"Well, hello Princess. I see you found him."

"I did indeed, Impa." Zelda answers.

Link's jaw dropped.

"Princess?" Link stares at Zelda.

"You seriously don't know the princess of your home land?" Impa asks.

Link just freezes before bowing down.

"Your grace! Forgive me!" Link panics.

Zelda chuckles. "Don't worry, Link. You are my guest."

Link looks up, then sighs in relief and gets up.

"So, you said you needed me?" Link asks.

Zelda nods, a serious look on her face.

"Are you aware of Ganon?" She asks.

"The legendary monster of story?" Link asks.

"He is _no_ story." Impa adds.

Link chuckles, but drops when he notices how serious the two are. "You're serious?"

They both nod.

* * *

As Link's time with Zelda continues, he's told of how he's the chosen hero of this generation who must slay Ganon upon his resurrection. Zelda tells him of three locations where he must prove himself worthy of the only weapon that could harm Ganon. She also warned him of Ganon's plot to take over the castle, and the she must remain inside with her father. Link thought it was a terrible idea, but he went along with it.

During their time in the castle, Link told Zelda of how he has to get a sword, as today was the day he was meant to buy one.

"Oh dear, I apologize." Zelda said. "I will see if one of the knights in the courtyard will let you take one."

"Thank you, Zelda."

"Ahem." Impa goes. Link looks to her and wonders why she did that. "That's your princess, Link."

Link gasps then bends down in respect. "Please forgive me, your grace!"

Zelda shakes her head disapprovingly at Impa before smiling at Link.

"It's alright, Link. Anyway, I need to change out of this robe. Meet me outside."

* * *

At the courtyard, Link saw several knights practicing swordplay. Link admired how anyone who wore the armor was someone who their lives for the good of the kingdom. He saw one sword unused in a box and went to pick it up. An armored hand grabs his arm.

"Hold it, novice!" A knight with a gruff sounding voice says, pulling Link's arm away. "What are you doing here, are you a thief?"

Before Link could answer, Zelda stepped in.

"He is my guest!" Zelda snapped.

Link gets a good look at her. Zelda is now in a royal attire. She wears a pink top with a white dress, adored with gold that was bejeweled with sapphires. Link's face flushed now that he can see her in the light.

"Princess!" The knight bowed down after letting Link go. "Forgive me! I did not know."

"That is no excuse for rudeness." She says. She looks to Link, now smiling. "Go ahead, Link."

He takes the sword. The knight now leaves as Link takes a moment to feel the weapon in his hand.

"Thank you, Zel- I mean, Princess!" Link says.

"You needn't worry." Zelda says. "Can I count on you?"

"Well, yes. But I need to know something." Link points to the other knights. "Why not ask one of them to go through this? Why ask a nobody?"

Zelda shakes her head with a smile.

"You are not a nobody, Link." He blushes at her words. "I don't know why you'd think that. But to answer your question, you saw how that man acted?" Link nods. "Some of these knights aren't trained in anything other than swordplay. Even then, most of them aren't that good." Link looks again and notices many of them are just swinging blindly. "I can sense you are a nice person."

"Oh… thank you." He says.

Zelda looks at Link's outfit.

"Before you go… you will need something new to wear."

"Huh?"

"Please follow me." Zelda returns inside, Link follows her. They find a small room near Zelda's bedroom, where a chest was found. "This was something my mother had made in case the hero of my generation was found. Open it and put it on."

Once she says this, Zelda leaves the small room.

Link opens it and, once getting a good look at it, smiles and holds it up.

After 10 minutes, Link steps out. He wore a green Hylian tunic, Hylian pants, brown boots, brown finger-less gloves and, surprisingly, a green cap.

"It suits you." Zelda says.

"Really?" Link asks. "I mean, I like green, not sure about the cap though."

"I think it looks cute." Zelda says with a smile.

Link blushes.

"Well… I'm sure I can get used to it."

* * *

Link remembered how he spent his time since then looking for the areas she directed him to, fighting monsters and evil creatures that proved that Ganon and his forces are real. He was fighting monsters.

But that was two years ago. He stops reminiscing when he makes it to the gates. Link nods to the guards, who let him in.

Smiling, Link walked in. He made his way to the castle, when he saw a familiar figure. It was the princess herself, in a blue, long-sleeved top and black pants.

"Zelda." Link says as he reaches her.

"Link." She says with a smile.

He gives her his arm. "Shall we go?"

She takes it.

"Let's."

* * *

**Meet Cute!**

**By the way, these are not based on specific versions of Link and Zelda or any other characters. These are just distilled versions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**How The Met Pt 2**_

Link and Zelda walk together. They hadn't done that in a long time.

"So… what's new?" Zelda asks.

"Well… aside from slaying a few monsters still left from Ganon's takeover, not much. I _am_ taking up chopping trees for firewood for extra money." Link says.

"I see…" Zelda says.

The two continued talking about their lives in current events as they even thought back to Link's time traveling Hyrule.

* * *

Link spent about a month's worth of time going through the various locations he was instructed to visit. It would be in that time he proved himself worthy and received three medallions. Curious, he returned to the castle. It was there, he heard tell of something amiss in town.

Zelda, on the other hand, spent her time going through her training to be the future ruler of Hyrule. She studied her ancestors. She also studied the power dormant within her. She also thought of Link. She wasn't used to boys her age, so meeting one was a surprise for her. She also thought of how nice his eyes were. She shook her head.

"Why am I thinking that?" She asked out loud.

"Thinking of _what_, Princess?" Impa's voice says.

Zelda looks back to her door from her desk to see her bodyguard and nanny.

"Uh… nothing, Impa!" She tries to change the subject. "How's your granddaughter?"

"Paya's fine." Impa says. "Certainly not nursing a crush on anyone."

"W-what?!" Zelda says, blushing. "I'm not nursing any sort of crush!"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Link, would it?"

Zelda blushes, though she quickly turns away and returns to her studies. Impa only chuckles at this.

While they spoke, Link enters the castle. After asking around, he's directed to Zelda's room. There, he knocks on the doorway to get her attention.

"Impa! I told you, I'm not thinking of him!" She shouts with her back turned.

"Thinking of who?" Link asks.

Realizing who that voice belongs to, Zelda quickly turns and sees Link there. She gets up and panics.

"Oh, Link!" She says, panicking. "Uh… nothing! It's nothing important." She calms down. "So anyway. How did your mission go?"

"Check it out!" Link pulls out the three medallions.

One is green with the image of a leaf, Link received it from fighting a giant spider with one eye.

One is red with the image of a flame, Link received it from fighting a serpentine dragon.

The last is blue with the image of rain drop, Link received it from fighting a large eel.

Zelda walks up to Link and see the three in his hand. She even bends down a bit to get a good look at them.

"Amazing! I knew you'd succeed but I didn't think it'd be so soon!" She says after having seen Link in a month.

Link blushes. "It was nothing." His smile drops for a moment and he looks horrified. "Actually, it wasn't nothing. I really did experience some horrifying stuff I'm never going to unsee…" He shudders. "Uhh… that spider."

Zelda quickly places a hand on Link's shoulder, causing the boy to blush again.

"At least you've made it." She says. "Now I'll help you find the Master Sword."

"Is that the weapon meant to fight Ganon?" Link asks.

"One and the same!" She responds.

* * *

During that week at the castle, Link noted people in town acting oddly. People in robes were seen wandering around, simply loitering in the streets. He asked Zelda about it and she couldn't understand why. No one has been able to reach out to these people. They ignore everyone around them.

In spite of that oddity, the princess and her companion enjoy their time together. It was during their week together the two would talk about their lives. Link mentioned how his parents died roughly a decade prior, so he and his younger sister had to live with their uncle, their father's brother. Zelda brought up how her own mother died around the same time. She and her father don't really connect as much, yet she still worries when isn't home.

It was odd how despite having completely different lives, they found themselves easily connecting. They both had some unique quirks that others deemed dorky; Link had his love for food and gawking over incredible looking weaponry, Zelda had a love of her research and a habit of rambling while being cheerful about it. Link could recall when the two were having lunch together and she showed him a map of the country of Holodrum.

"So, legends say there is a rod that can control the seasons called, well, the Rod of Seasons. Just imagine if such a power could be used for good! Supposedly, it only works in Holodrum, but image if we could use it in Hyrule!" She starts to get more cheerful as she speaks. "We could control the weather and even help make things better for us. Rain wouldn't be a problem anymore when it happens out of nowhere! We could even help with crops to make the snow not fall! We could even make it snow when we want and where we want! We could even go ice skating even though it's been a long time since I did that but even then I think I can do well and I bet you could if you've ever tried it and if not I could show you-" She pauses when she notices how lost Link looks. She puts a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear… I did it again." She looks apologetic. "I apologize…"

Link blushes at the sight of her being apologetic. He smiles. "No! It's fine." He found her acting this way endearing.

Zelda smiles in relief. Even her father tends to be a bit concerned by her acting this way, but Link is the first male to accept it.

"Anyway, back on topic." She says, pointing at a map of Hyrule, where the Lost Woods are located. "Rumor is that this is where the Master Sword rests. Maybe taking the medallions can be used to find it." She says.

"Princess!" The voice of a soldier can be heard as he runs down the hallway to her room.

He barges in.

"Hey!" Link shouts. "Knock first!"

"Yes." Zelda says. "You should've-"

"No time!" He says. "There's conflict in town!"

* * *

It was now the two finally made their way to Link's house.

"How do you like this new home of yours, by the way?" Zelda asks.

"I like it. Far from the forests where I used to train, but that's a small price to pay so my family and I can have a roof over our heads." Link admits.

"That's good." Zelda says, feeling relieved at how her father's gift to him and his family for his services being accepted. "I'm glad you are all enjoying it."

"Shall we go inside?" Link asks.

"Let's!"

* * *

After a half hour of waiting, Link's uncle served his nephew, niece and nephew's date a roasted bird with vegetables for sides. Link was known for his large appetite, so he ate the two legs and even a breast with enough carrots and cabbage to even it out. Zelda and Aryll both find it endearing. Aryll liked that Zelda was someone who wasn't grossed out by Link's appetite, she would always look at it with an inquisitive mind and a level of interest in how much he can eat.

After this, the family and their guest toast and Link offers to walk Zelda home.

The princess bids his family bye as they leave. Aryll and their Uncle Alphon wave. Once they're gone, Aryll smiles to her uncle.

"You sure she's not his girlfriend?" Aryll asks playfully.

"After tonight, I'm not sure I should tell you to stop calling her that anymore." Alphon muses.

Link and Zelda walk and talk some more.

"I never thought I'd see someone stuff a whole bird's leg in his mouth like that!" Zelda laughs.

"You should have seen me when I was offered food at the Goron City. They gave me rocks!" Link stated.

"And?"

"I _ate_ them!" Link says.

Zelda stares at him for a moment, disbelieving. Link's straight face with a smile indicates he's telling the truth. She then bursts into laughter. Link then laughs with her. Their laughter is enough to make them stop walking. Once they stop, they look to each other and blush.

Zelda quickly looks concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Link asks.

"It's just… it's been almost a year since you faced Ganon. You aren't… having nightmares or anything, are you?" She asks.

Link's smile drops and he looks away and thinks to himself.

"Sometimes." He admits. "I think of that fight…" Zelda looks concerned. "I do my best to not think of it."

Zelda knew the fight he spoke of, she was there.

The battle was one she wished she could forget as well. She almost saw him die. He almost died months earlier after he came for the Master Sword's location.

* * *

It was at the end of the week Link stayed when monsters broke in to the castle.

Many men died that day. Regardless if they were good men or just men who wanted a steady pay, lives were needlessly lost. Supposedly, some men were promised a handsome pay to let the monsters in. Those men were likely killed by the creatures they made their deal with. Ganon and his forces of darkness were never to be trusted.

Link was left to protect Zelda in her room as Impa had to go save her granddaughter, Paya. Link saw a solder stabbed in the back by a large beast called a Moblin. Link was able to slay the beast, he had done so in his travels. However, this was the first time he did so in the presence of another person. Zelda was horrified to say the least, though thankfully the Moblin, being a monster of made from dark essence called Malice, disappeared once it died. That didn't help Zelda feel better, but it at least made her less horrified to see one corpse gone.

After some convincing, Link convinced her to come with him as he had to find a place for her to be safe. Even though he knew he'd be reprimanded for taking Zelda from her room without permission, he knew keeping her safe was more important.

As Link took her hand and guided her down the stairway, Zelda was able to calm down.

"Thank you, Link. I'm sure my father will reward you for this."

"Keep it." Zelda looked surprised. Link looks back to her with a smile. "You surviving is more important."

These words caused a blush to form on her face.

Zelda knew that day very well. Despite the horrors, it was the moment she realized her interest in Link was more than a physical one. Regardless of the horrors, she saw Link in a greater light than just a cute boy.

The two found an underground lair beneath was known as the Temple of Time, there she was safe… for some time.

* * *

"Despite it all, I'm really glad I met you." Link said. Zelda smiles. "You're a great person."

"Thank you." Zelda says. "I'm glad I met you too. Your family is wonderful too. Your sister is adorable."

Link look flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah… sorry for all the stuff she says about me."

"So, was it true you once got attacked by a flock of Cuccos?" Link grumbles in anger at his little sister. Zelda chuckled. "Well, Cuccos are pretty evil." She says.

Link smiles.

"Well, next time Impa gets to tell us _your_ embarrassing stories!"

The two laugh again.

"Say, Link?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah? He asks.

"Is what Aryll said true? That you've never kissed anyone?"

Link's smile is replaced with shock and turning red.

"Uh… I… never did."

"So…" Zelda smiles shyly. "I would like for us to be each other's first kiss." Link's face somehow became a brighter red. "As a thank you for the dinner and for remaining my good friend since saving me and Hyrule."

Link just freezes there. He does have enough in him to nod. This makes Zelda smile and she makes her move.

Her lips touch his. He then has enough will to recognize what's happening and kisses her back.

The two then place their hands on their each other. Zelda around his neck and Link on her shoulders.

This lasts for about a minute when they part and smile at each other. They blush hard.

* * *

The ship from Ylisse reaches shore. Gangrel stands at the front of the boat, pleased at their arrival.

A young man with shut eyes and white hair walks up to him.

"We're here?" He asks.

"Yes, Henry, we're here. Get Tharja up, you two will be needed eventually."

* * *

**A short chapter. I plan to make them longer.**

**I'll add more on Link and Zelda's past with each chapther.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arriving to Hyrule**_

That night is one Link will always remember. He couldn't stop thinking about it since he got home. He didn't tell his sister, since Aryll would never stop talking about it. Even since he revealed to them that he knew Princess Zelda, Aryll immediately started thinking they were a perfect couple. He can't help it, he had a crush on her since the day he met her and grew to like her with each day he met her.

Link spent that night up, looking at the ceiling. Thinking of Zelda and the lovely look in her eyes as she asked him to kiss her.

The smile on his face wouldn't go away.

Zelda couldn't get her mind of it either, she looked out the window from her bed. She kissed the boy she's liked since she was 15. She's 17 now and he was her first kiss. She never put much thought into romance for years, but Link has been the only one she thought of. He appeared to be the only boy she's ever liked.

She thought of kissing him just then and there. She was 17 now and wanted to make her move then and there. She feared someone who wanted to be her suitor would try it. She decided to make Link, the one young man she trusted and had any feelings for, to be her first kiss. She didn't tell anyone since she came home. She knew there'd be scandal of some kind, even though her father, Impa and Paya knew she had an interest. She wanted to keep this to herself.

Her smile couldn't go away.

That morning, Link came to the castle. His new job since defeating Ganon has been acting as one of Zelda's bodyguards. It was his turn to watch over her. He knocked on her door and she answered.

They both smiled.

"Morning!" They both said.

Realizing they spoke at the same time.

"So-" Link goes.

"I was-" Zelda says.

"Glad you're-"

"I see you-"

They pause.

"Anyway…" Link Speaks up. "What's the plan, today?"

"My father has said we are to spend time out of the castle for the next few days." Zelda says. "Perhaps you and I can find something fun to do?"

Link thinks for a moment.

"We could always go see the beach?" Link suggests.

"That could work." Zelda says.

"So why are we to leave the castle for so long?"

"I do not know. Supposedly, he has something important to do for the day involving a visiting royal family and wants it done in private."

Link's eyebrow rose. He didn't understand why the king would not let his daughter and successor not be involved in something like this. Still, he shrugged.

* * *

King Rhoam needed his daughter out of the castle for the entire day. He heard that this Gangrel is arriving soon. He'll likely arrive in the late afternoon, as he heard via messenger bird that he arrived last night. Assuming they left as soon as they came ashore, it would take them all night and mostly the day to arrive the castle. He had been speaking with Impa and telling her of the note he received.

"You believe this Gangrel is what the note says he is?" She asks.

"I can't risk it. After Ganon, I _can't_ afford to take chances." Rhoam says.

"So that is why you choose to have your daughter go out with her new boyfriend?" Impa asks. Rhoam gives Impa a brief disapproving look. "Just saying." She defends herself.

"First off, he's not her boyfriend; one date does not equal a relationship. Second, I'm not risking my daughter coming across someone so potentially dangerous."

* * *

"So, where are we to spend our limited vacation together?" Zelda asks Link.

"Well, there's the beaches near Lurelin Village." Link suggests. "I visited them while I was fighting Ganon's monsters."

"We're to go there? It's a day away." Zelda pointed out as the two have been walking to her room.

"I guess we can pack up." Link says. "Trust me, it's a great place."

Zelda smiles and nods.

It would be hours later, Zelda has packed her things and Link carries them to a carriage. Being pulled by two horses from the castle, Link and Zelda stop at his house to take some of his things. After being embarrassed by a nosy Aryll, Link takes Zelda with him. They manage to leave via the carriage by noon. The sit close to each other as Link guides the horses.

"How long will it take by horse carriage?" Zelda asks.

"We make it there by morning if we stop to rest at a stable on the way." Link tells her.

"That's good."

* * *

At the port of Lurelin Village, a boat from a foreign land has docked and remained since last night. The people on board haven't left. They remained on board since then. This boat came from Plegia, where Gangrel is from. He chose to take a boat from his country as opposed to one from his wife's to come to Hyrule. After boarding, he decided he'd rather sleep on his bed rather than a room at the inn.

A knock hits his door, waking him up.

"What is it?" He barked.

"It's me." The voice of his brother-in-law answered. "It's already past noon."

Grumbling, Gangrel got out of bed.

"Alright, I'll be getting dressed." Gangrel responded.

Getting his answer, Chrom walked away. He got what he needed to hear, so he walked away. He went to the room where his sisters were staying, but would be interrupted by the only other person he wanted to be around on this boat.

He bumps into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, panicking when she realized who she bumped into after she stepped out of her room. "Forgive me, Prince Chrom!" The green-haired young woman said, blushing hard while her arms were up.

"Don't worry, Sumia." Chrom answered. He had a smile on his face as he spoke with her, since he always found her rather pleasant to be around. "It's not your fault. How is your steed?"

"She's doing well! I was on my way to see Belfire! It's feeding time." Sumia stated while still blushing.

"I bet she can't wait to fly after being stuck on this boat for so long." Chrom quips.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

The two share a laugh, one that causes her blush to be brighter. After a moment, she quickly bows and runs off for her steed.

Chrom smiles and shakes his head at her flustered behavior.

Of the two women who have obvious crushes on him, Sumia was the one he felt a genuine interest in. The other named Cordelia, though a nice girl, didn't really make that kind of impact on him. Sumia just seemed like a nicer and more energetic girl by comparison. Still, he had to put what just happened out of his mind and went back to his sisters.

He arrives and knocks on Emmeryn's door.

"Sisters? Are you both decent?" He asks. "We'll be leaving in a while."

"Okay!" Lissa calls out. "We'll be ready!"

Once Chrom nods, he leaves. As he does, he passes the door that has two people Gangrel instructed to be left alone. He knew not what they looked like, nor did he care. All he knew is that they were Plegians and apparently knew magic. He figured it was dark magic. Still, he ignored the door and kept going.

Once he left, the door opened. Out came the smiling man named Henry with white hair.

"You sure you're not hungry?" He asked the person inside.

"No." A female voice answered flatly.

"Suit yourself!" Henry answered.

He closed the door and walked down in the same direction as Chrom. He eventually saw the azure haired man and called out to him.

"Hey there!" He said happily.

Turning around, Chrom stopped and took the time to study this man. This man in odd Plegian clothing, white hair, and a smile that seemed impossible to stop doing.

"Hello?" Chrom says. "And you are?"

"I'm Henry!" He said happily. "I'm one of the mages the king ordered to have accompany!"

"Oh…" Chrom said with a dirty look at the mention of his brother-in-law. He stopped when he speaks with Henry again. "What does he need you for?"

"Dunno, I'm just going because he said it'd be fun!"

"I… see…" Chrom said, sounding a bit worried. "So, I heard a female voice from the door? Sister? Girlfriend? Wife?"

"Nope! None of those! She's pretty but also pretty testy!" Henry said. "I called dibs though! Granted I think she only like my hair, but that's enough for me!"

Chrom just rose one eyebrow, confused at this oddly cheerful man.

Still he shrugged and made his way to the mess hall, with Henry following him.

* * *

Link and Zelda's carriage rides for hours before they make it to the stable. The Highland Stable was one Link was very familiar with.

"Will they accept us?" Zelda asks.

Link nods. He knows she's never had to sleep in a stable before, but he hoped she was open to the experience.

"Don't worry, I know these guys." Link assures her.

"Are we sleeping on hay?" She asks.

Link chuckles and shakes his head.

"No worries." Link says. "There's beds inside."

Once she looks relieved, Link heads inside. There, he sees the manager, Padok, at the counter.

"Ah, Link!" He says. "Good to see you again. Bed for one again?"

"Nope. I have a companion with me." Link says.

He chooses to keep the identity of his companion a secret, hoping so Zelda can keep a low profile.

"Is that so?" Padok looks and sees a female figure with long, blonde hair. He smiles. "Girlfriend?"

"W-what?!" Link blushes. "N-no! I mean… not… no!" He stutters.

Padok chuckles.

Once Link gives Padok the rupees to pay for their horses to feed and for him and Zelda to sleep, he takes Zelda there. Once in their room, she went into a dressing room to put on her white sleeping robe. Link usually wears just his shorts, though he knew exposing himself that way to Zelda would be inappropriate, so he wore a light shirt to make things less awkward.

Both laid in separate beds next to each other. They waited for their dinner they ordered.

"What do you think so far?" Link asks.

"It's got a lovely rustic charm." She says, smiling at her surroundings.

Link smiles at her relaxed tone. A knock at the door catches his attention.

Getting up, he answers the door.

"Food?" A young woman in a working uniform for the stable hands him two plates.

"Thank you." Link says, taking the plates out of her hands. He places them on a nearby counter and hands her a blue rupee.

"Thank you, sir." She says with a smile.

Once Link closes the door, he brings Zelda her plate.

"Here you go." He says.

"Thank you." She says with a smile. Looking to her grilled fish, she took a whiff and beamed. "It smells delicious." Suddenly, she takes her fork and puts a piece in her mouth. Once the taste hits her, she blushes and hums happily. "So fascinating! The flavor amplified by the sauce is exquisite. I detect a hint of sea salt and tomato! I can also tell-" She realizes she's beginning to ramble and looks embarrassed. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Link just smiles while eating his steak.

* * *

On the boat, Henry returned after a long day of just messing around and practicing his magic on a nearby forest filled with odd monsters called Moblins. They seemed pretty cool, but their boorish attitude left something to be desired. Once he found out they were creatures of a dark energy called Malice, he realized they were fair game. He found some fun ways to kill the creatures off and, for once, people watching actually praised his violence.

It was a long day, but he made it back. He went through the door and greeted the young woman who was under her covers in bed.

"I'm back!" He says.

"Whatever…" She says, deadpan.

Henry shrugged. He found her cynical attitude to be cute.

"Anything interesting today?" He asked.

"Not really… still thinking about the master's son arriving." She says. "I hear it'll be a while."

"Well…" Henry says. "There's monsters in the forests nearby, they'll let you kill them all you want. They're made of something called malice, so it's okay!"

There was a silence, but then she spoke up, sounding a bit interested.

"Really?"

She even rose a bit. Despite being under covers, it was easy to see she rose her head.

"Yup!" Henry says as he starts undressing for bed. "They're big pig monsters! But if you're hungry, they dissolve once the die, so no bacon. But it's fun since they're not natural creatures and fun to fight with!" He says. He can hear her hum at the idea. "Planning on having some fun with them?"

The young woman in question pulls the covers off.

She's a young woman, roughly around Link and Zelda's age of 17-18. She had long black hair and steely blue eyes. She skin was pale looking, but smooth. She had a smile on her face, one that was both lovely and terrifying.

"I could use some exercise. It's getting boring here anyway."

"Well, alright, Tharja."

* * *

Zelda awoke bright and early. The sun hit her face from the window and she rose up. Even though she's barefoot, she walked on the cold, wooden floor and head to window.

She saw a lovely mountain with trees.

She's seen them before, but never this close.

The blue sky and the birds flying on a clear day made her happy to come out with Link.

She looked back and giggled when she saw Link.

He was deeply asleep, though the covers were a mess. He laid down with one leg hanging off the bed and his pillow under his back instead his head. His mouth was also wide open.

She shook her head with amusement.

"Even his oversleeping is adorable."

She walked up to Link and poked his cheek a bit.

"Link?" She asks with a warm smile. She poked again. "Wake up." All her poking did was make Link close his mouth and act as though he chewed. Thinking quickly, Zelda has a mischievous idea. She then lies next to him, holding her arm around Link's chest. This finally gets Link to awaken a bit, looking at her with sleepy eyes. She smiles warmly. "Morning, sweetheart!"

This causes Link to open wider and scream for a moment before getting up and scrambling to the wall.

"W-w-what are you doing in my bed?!" He asked. His face is bright red.

Zelda chuckled.

"Sorry, but that was the only thing I could think of." She admitted.

Link takes a deep breath as his blush tones down.

"Please don't do that again, I actually thought we-" He pauses, his blush returns to him. "N-never mind!"

Zelda chuckles as she gets off the bed.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." She says. She walks to their restroom. "See you at breakfast."

Once she's out the door, Link takes a deep breath.

"I really don't want my head detached from my body right now if that did happen."

He did not want to think of what was going through his mind. If it did happen, he and Zelda were not married and any proof of such a thing would get him in serious trouble.

Once he calmed down, he smiled.

"She's pretty excited to see that beach."

* * *

Once it was late morning, someone nobody had seen when the boat left Ylisse came out of the room used by the dark mages. It was the other one, the young woman.

Two male soldiers passing by dropped what they were doing and stared.

She had a fit body and wore a somewhat revealing outfit. It was a typical outfit for Plegian women to wear when they were mages, but most men on the boat weren't familiar with such a fashion sense. Her dark top was on a see-through form-fitting suit. He had a gold belt with a dark loincloth, but no pants. Instead, she had gold straps around her thighs and gold high heels. She also had a cape and a gold crown-like headgear with what looks like a pigtail on each side of her head. She also carried a book with her.

Her eyes drifted to the men gawking at her and expressed an annoyed grunt.

Without a word, she looks away and walked the opposite direction.

They just kept looking.

"Wow…" One of them expressed.

"She's… wow." The other said.

This was Tharja, the Plegian woman from the night before.

And she's going to get some practice for her magic.

* * *

**Yep, our Hero of Hyrule is meeting Tharja.**

**Things are going to get grim, especially since Link and Zelda will be meeting the people of Ylisse and Plegia despite the king's hope they don't.**

**But how will things go for them? Let's find out... next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Hero of Hyrule and the Grim Stalker**_

Link and Zelda had their breakfast.

They avoided people for thinking she was the princess of Hyrule by claiming she's just a close friend of Link's. That's technically not a lie.

"When will we arrive at the beach?" She asks.

"By noon if we leave as soon as we finish."

The two kept eating, though Zelda can't help but giggle at Link's stuffing his face with eggs and bacon.

"Something funny?" Link asks, clueless about the food staining his face.

"Nothing." She lies with a smile.

Link shrugs and resumes.

* * *

"Faster, you fools!" Gangrel shouted.

He was in the back of the carriage assigned to bring him, his wife and her family, along with some of his guards.

The Hylian soldiers sent to pick him up were about as fond as his in-laws of him, as in not at all. His attitude was unpleasant. They picked him up last night, but he was impatient.

He noticed one of the guards expressing his lack of patience with his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" He shouted more. "We're to make it by nightfall!"

"Gangrel." Emmeryn said, holding one of his arms close. "Please calm down."

Looking to his side, Gangrel gave his wife a silent glare before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Fine."

Emmeryn sighed with relief.

Her brother and sister, however, were more on edge.

They did not like this man. Not only did he kill their father and take over their kingdom, but he married their older sister the moment she was of legal age. Of course, they also knew what else that being married to him meant.

As such, Chrom wanted to just break this man's arm off just to avoid seeing his sister touch him.

"What exactly do you plan to do when you meet the king of Hyrule?" Emmeryn had to ask.

"Worry not, you and your siblings will not be harmed." He said. He then petted his wife's hand. "You worry too much… it will add wrinkles to your pretty face." He then turns to face her, taking his other hand and cupping her face with it. "And you are _very_ pretty."

His words were meant to sound comforting, but his tone suggested something more possessive.

To make it seem more like the latter, he kisses her. It was not a kiss that most married couples would perform, rather on that made the wife come off as more of a possession than a person of equal footing. Emmeryn was even surprised by the sudden action and did not kiss him back at first. It's only when he saw how enraged Chrom was at this that she held a hand up to prevent her brother from attacking and kiss her husband back.

Gangrel ended the kiss, looking very satisfied. Turning, he saw Chrom and Lissa give him dirty looks.

_Please don't fight with him._ Emmeryn hoped.

"Does this bother you?" Gangrel asks before waving his hand at them in a dismissive manner. "Well, she's my wife, so deal with it. I've done more than kiss her, you know."

Chrom tightened his fists, wishing more than anything to kill this man here and now.

Gangrel relaxes, sitting with his arms behind his back.

_By this point, those dark mages must be up and ready and will be on their way by the end of the day._

* * *

Link resumed his duty of managing the horses as the carriage heads to the beach. They left an hour prior and it was 2 hours before noon. That's when they pass the Lakeside Stable when they heard screaming.

"Help!" A man running from the rainforest called out.

Link immediately stopped and jumped out to stop the man.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"Monsters!" He pointed back to the rainforest. "There are monsters and an evil sorcerer in there!"

"A wizzrobe?" Zelda, peaking out of the carriage, asks.

"No! Someone in black, I didn't get a good look before their dark magic started blowing stuff up."

Thinking quick, Link made his move as he pointed to the carriage.

"Hop in, we'll take you to the stable."

Without word, the man hopped in.

Link takes the reins and makes the horses go back to the stable they passed minutes ago.

_I can't handle those monsters if the horses and Zelda are with me._

Once they arrive, the man jumps out from the side.

"Thank you!" He shouts.

Link gets out and walks to a nearby stable worker.

"Please keep my carriage and passenger safe for now."

Zelda sees Link and the man talk. She realizes what he's up to and gets down.

Once Link and the worker finish talking, he turns and heads to the rainforest when Zelda calls out to him.

"Link?!"

Link stops, looking back.

"Please don't stop me, it's my duty to help." Link says.

Instead, Zelda quickly hugs him.

Though flustered a bit, Link does hug her back.

"Please be safe." She says.

"I will. Please stay here."

Once the hug ends, Link nods and runs into the rainforest.

"Miss?" The stable worker calls out.

Zelda takes a breath. She's still glad people don't recognize her as the princess.

"Please stay in the carriage. I'm sure Link will be fine."

She nodded and returned.

_At least they recognize him by his green._ She thought.

* * *

Ebara Forest, a small rainforest in the south of Hyrule. Link's been here before, having seen many monsters here, namely Moblins and Lizalfos. He knew of Wizzrobes that sometimes cause trouble in the area, though it doesn't sound like a monster is the one causing trouble. It sounds like a human with magic. He's met a few, so he figured this one must be a follower of Ganon.

I took down Ganon himself, I doubt this follower is going to be problem.

With his sword unsheathed and his shield in hand, Link makes it in the center of the rainforest.

He looks around, looking for anything that seems out of place, namely monsters. However, he noticed it's oddly quiet.

"Quietness in a place full of monsters is never a good sign." He whispers to himself.

Suddenly, a rustling in the large grass occurs.

Squinting his eyes, Link sees a large figure rising up. It's a Moblin.

"See what I mean!" He shouts. He then rolls his eyes. "Who am I talking to?"

The Moblin pulls out a spear and aims it at Link. In response, Link aims his sword, ready for battle.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure hiding behind a nearby tree watches.

The Moblin charges at Link, ready to stab. Link responds by a quickly jumping to his side, rolling and then ending up behind the monster. There, he slashed it in the back.

Screeching in pain, it reacts by turning to face him. However, Link is too fast, ducking before it could swing its spear at him.

Once he got up, it tried whacking him, but Link used his shield to block the attack.

Seeing an opening, Link took his sword and stabbed the monster.

Once it received its bloodless injury, the Moblin screams in rage before collapsing and dissolving into nothingness.

Link took a breath.

"That's the end of that." He hears a horn blow, causing him to groan. "Spoke too soon…"

The figure keeps looking, impressed with what Link just did.

Four more Moblins arrive, each one brandishing large clubs.

Link groans before readying his sword and shield.

Three of them charge at Link, but he manages to avoid their attacks and heads to the Moblin that remained still. It started swinging at him, but Link counters with his shield, knocking the weapon out of hand. Link took advantage and slashes the beast in the chest.

However, he hears the other three coming in from behind.

He reacts in time to avoid their attacks and manages to slash one of the beasts into exploding into darkness.

The figure behind the tree smiles.

Link sees the three beasts ready for more.

"I seriously have someone I need to get back to… so let's hurry this up."

Link then sheathes his sword, puts his shield back on his back, and reaches into his pouch.

The figure sees him pull out a bow and quiver full of arrows. The quiver magically wraps around his leg while he holds his bow out.

"It must be magic…" She says.

The Moblin beasts walk to him. Thanks to their large bodies, they move slow. This gives Link a chance to launch an arrow at the face of each beast.

Each hit succeeds and the Moblins fall, exploding into darkness.

Link takes a breath, relieved. He puts the bow and quiver back in the pouch.

That's when the horn blows again.

"_Seriously?!_" He asks, sounding annoyed.

Looking to where it came from, he saw a Moblin holding a horn. To its side are two Lizalfos. Link gets his sword and shield ready.

He doesn't see another Lizalfos crawling in from behind.

He hears the sound of its noises and turns around. There, he sees a Lizalfos jumping in, ready to jump slash him.

Suddenly a blast of what looks like dark energy knocks it away from him.

Link turns to his left and sees who fired it.

His eyes widen

It's the figure from behind the tree, a young woman in dark clothes and a formfitting outfit.

The girl her allies know as Tharja.

Link remembers hearing of a dark sorcerer being seen, though no one mentioned the gender.

He took a moment too long to examine her. She had a shapely figure and an outfit that left little to the imagination. He actually blushed a bit before realizing he's staring now and shakes his head.

He decides to say something.

"Who are you?"

"You're welcome." She says, sounding deadpan and somewhat insulted. "Also…" She points back to the monsters.

"Oh yeah!"

Link turns back and the reptilian creatures come at him.

The two Lizalfos are knocked down by another blast of darkness.

Link looks to the sorceress again.

"Thanks?"

"_Now_ you thank me." She says. "I'll handle the reptiles, take the pig!"

Link nods and heads to the Moblin.

With its club, the Moblin swings at Link. He responds by using his shield.

While that happens, Tharja fires more blasts of dark energy at the three Lizalfos.

She hits one, but the other two manage to avoid and run towards her.

Grunting, she raises her hand, causing lightning to fire around her. This causes them to pause.

Tharja smiles and raises her hand once again.

"You die!"

She fires another blast of darkness, one that is a stream of energy than a blast.

The blast destroys the two Lizalfos where they stand.

Link manages to dodge the club, jumping over it and slashing it in the shoulder. The injury causes it to drop its weapon and Link takes the time to strike it in the back. The attack causes the creature to burst into darkness.

Once its gone, Link sees the horn and uses his sword to break it in half.

He sighs in relief and sees Tharja. Suspicious, Link walks up to her, putting his sword and shield away as he walks.

"Who are you?" Link asks, pointing at her as he stops walking. "Why did you help me?"

"You're welcome." She says sharply before walking away.

Link stands there, recognizing he came off as rude. Taking a breath, Link walks to catch up with the grim girl.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to come off as rude." He said.

Tharja looked over her shoulder while holding her tome to her chest. She stopped, though made sure her face wasn't looking at him.

"No tears shed, swordsman."

"Anyway, I'm Link. And you are?"

She opened her eyed and briefly glanced over her shoulder before looking away.

"Tharja."

"Tharja… that's an interesting name." Link says. "I guess you're not from around here?"

Tharja doesn't look, but keeps talking.

"Would anyone live in a miniature jungle?" She asks.

"I mean Hyrule. Your name sounds a bit foreign." He clarifies. "Not that it's a bad thing or anything."

Link secretly is relieved at this. This mean she's not a Ganon follower, since he's not that well known outside of Hyrule. That's something the Royal Family makes sure of.

Tharja turns to look at him, smiling.

"Good to know. And yes, I'm not from around here." She says. "Just on an out-of-town job."

"Oh… so… what's that job?" He asks.

Tharja finishes turning, now facing him. She lowers her tome, revealing a part of her that her outfit doesn't cover. It causes Link to blush.

"Afraid I can't tell you." She says.

"O-oh. I see…" He says. He shifts his eyes away and keeps talking. "S-so… are you here alone? Like… with your family… friends… or whatever."

He started to blush, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

She smiles.

"Just me… and a friend from work."

Link looks, now seeing Tharja is about less than foot away from him, smiling.

This causes him to be flustered. He tries to look at his feet, but the brief sight of her chest causes him to look up.

_I'm with the princess. I'm with the princess. I'm with the princess._

This mantra tries to get his mind of this dark looking girl. It worked… at first.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

This causes Link to lose his focus.

"Wait a minute! I didn't say anything!"

Her smile becomes rather playful, though a bit creepy.

"You were undressing me with your eyes, weren't you?" She said with a hint of flirtation.

"I wasn't!" He said, his face now red.

"Really?" She asks, not sounding convinced.

"N-no! A-And besides, I- well, I don't have a girlfriend but I do _like_ someone!" Link looks away. "In fact, I need to get back to her!" He turns and starts walking. "Nice meeting you!"

Tharja smiles before turning.

She whispers her thoughts.

"He lacks white hair, but the has a cute enough face. And those _eyes_… and _ears._"

She said, her face turning red.

She decided to return to the boat, which was some time away on foot.

* * *

Once Link was near the bridge, he sighed in relief.

_That girl… the way she was dressed._

His face started to turn red, but he shook his head to get it out of his system.

He saw the carriage and smiled when Zelda peaked out and saw him.

She smiled and waved.

"Link!" She called out.

He smiled and waved back.

"There's my date. The girl I actually like."

He said this even though, or mostly because, no one could hear him.

Once he makes it, Zelda beams down at him.

"How did it go?"

"No problem, the Moblins were no threat."

"And what of the sorcerer?"

Link quickly gets flustered.

"Oh! There was…" Link thought quickly what to say next. "It wasn't a servant of Ganon, someone unrelated."

Zelda looked relieved.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." Link said.

The sooner we're way from that girl, the better.

Link paid the stable for their watchful eye and he and Zelda left.

Link had his hand on the reins, looking briefly to Princess Zelda.

"So, nothing bad happened while I was away?" He asks.

"No one was hitting on me, if that's what you think." She says playfully.

Link snorted.

"I wasn't worried about that…" He said playfully.

"Don't worry… they thought I was your wife or something." She said.

They both laughed.

Once it was done, the two had an awkward silence after realizing what she said.

They both looked away from each other, both blushing.

Link darted his eyes around, thinking of something to say.

"So, I-"

"Look!" Zelda shouted. "Over there."

Link looked to where she was pointing. What he saw drained the color off his face.

It was Tharja. She was standing on the side of the road, waving at the carriage.

Link looked around, wondering what to do.

"You should stop." Zelda said.

"R-right."

Link used the reins to make the horses stop before they reached Tharja. She walked up to them.

"Hello, there!" She said. She was looking at Link in particular. "It's you again."

"Again?" Zelda looked to Link. "You're met before?"

"She's a sorcerer who… kind of saved me from some monsters in the rainforest."

Zelda quickly looked at Tharja and whispered into his ear. She used her hand to block her mouth from view.

"I can see why you didn't mention her… that outfit is rather… inappropriate." Link nods. Zelda looks to Tharja.

"You must be the girl he travels with." Tharja says. "I'm Tharja… mind if I get a lift to Lurelin Village?"

Link's eyes shot open.

_She's going there too?_

He wasn't sure if he could think with someone dressed like that who was flirting with him earlier around him and Zelda.

"Of… course." Zelda answered with a smile she tried hard to make look real. Link adopted a similar smile while his eyes darted to Zelda. "Come on in." She said.

Tharja smiles.

_This outta be fun. _She thought.

* * *

**So, adding a pairing no one saw coming in fanfiction.**

**Tharja's got a crush on Link, and it looks like she's going to be messing with him and Zelda.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beach Day**_

The ride for the past few minutes were quiet.

Link remained silent, never looking back because of their passenger. Zelda remained quiet, realizing inviting her in was a bad idea due to what she was doing. Tharja stared at Link with a smile. A smile that suggested she was into him. It was awkward for the two Hylians with the young woman in the back. Zelda decided to end the silence.

"So… Tharja?" Zelda brought up. "Where are you from?"

"Plegia, from the continent of Ylisse." She said, her eyes never leaving Link.

"Really? That far?" Zelda asked. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday." She said flatly.

"Why come to Hyrule?"

"A sort of working vacation." Tharja said.

"Well, I think you will like Hyrule. It has plenty to offer." Zelda said with a smile, even though Tharja was still looking at the other Hylian.

"I'll bet it does." She says. "I'm sure the princess of Hyrule can vouge for that."

This caught both of their attention, looking back in shock.

"W-what?!" Link shouted.

"H-How did you know?!" Zelda asked.

Tharja smiled playfully. "It's something I can sense. But don't worry, I got no interest in messing with you." She gave a playful chuckle to demonstrate.

However, it came off as more of a creepy sound than comforting.

Link and Zelda looked at each other, unsure of what to think.

* * *

In some time, they made it to Lurelin Village. There, the carriage stops at an inn. Link and Zelda get out, with Tharja coming out from the back.

"Well, I'm here." She said before walking away. "Take care."

"You do-"

Zelda finds Link standing in front of her, cutting her off. He looks at her with a disturbed look and a shake for no, indicating he'd like to get away from this girl.

Zelda shrugged and the two enter the inn. They made their way to the counter, where they paid for rooms and changed.

In minutes, Link walked out in his shorts meant for swimming. He found Zelda there in a swimsuit made by the Zora. He blushed at the sight of it, a blue strapless outfit with a small skirt.

"Wow… you look… wow." He admitted.

Zelda chuckled. "You look pretty wow yourself."

And so, they went to the beach.

There, Zelda would splash in the water, giggling like a little girl.

Link smiled as she followed her.

He laid down, letting the water wash over him. He liked the feeling.

Zelda stood above him. "What are you up to here?" She asked.

"It feels great, feeling the water come up when you're like this. As long as your face is above the water, you'll be fine."

Zelda smiles and shrugs as she heads out of the water.

"I'm going to make a sand castle." She said.

Link smiled at this and just remained where he is.

However, seconds later, he felt something was wrong.

It was like he was being watched by something he didn't want to be around.

He opened his eyes and looks around. He then sat up and tried to look around to see where it came from.

He saw something a bit far away, a ship.

He didn't recognize where it came from, but something about it felt… off.

He stared before he heard Zelda call out.

"Link!" He turned around and saw her with her castle forming. "Come help me!"

He smiled and got out of the water to help her.

* * *

When Tharja came back, she was just going to stay in her room. However, she saw them reach the beach when she got out to use the restroom. She saw Link, shirtless, and laying out in the sun.

This made her want to stay.

She observed him the entire time, seeing his smile and let the water wash over him. She blushed at the sight of him. She clings to the side of the door and hid behind the wall, looking out at him.

She couldn't understand it, but this young man caught her fancy. He was attractive to be sure, but there was something else. Something she felt that drew her.

It was odd, because he wasn't what she'd expect for her kind of man. She figured it was a case of opposites attract. He wore bright colors and smiled. She wore dark colors and was usually a constant frowner. She had to admit; this Link looked good without a shirt.

Suddenly, he got up, looking like something was wrong.

Once he looked in her direction, she hid behind the wall, peeking out slightly.

She saw him looking her direction as if he sensed her. She blushed again, wanting to see him, but found she couldn't stand out any further. Perhaps it's because of his companion, who was with him and caught his attention.

Tharja felt a bit jealous.

She wanted to see more of him, but figured his distraction would let her do that.

* * *

Link and Zelda were forming their castle. This got his mind off that odd feeling he had, but it was still there in the back of his mind. However, Zelda's smiling face got him off it quickly.

Zelda didn't know what was going through his mind, but she enjoyed her time with him very much.

"How's your side going?" She asked.

"I finished most of the small towers. I even added a sand dragon between them."

"A dragon?" She asked.

"Wanted to make it look more exciting."

"Well, in that case…" She starts piling up some sand. "I'll add a giant lion."

"Like a Lynel?" He asked.

"No, just a large lion." She said.

Link smiled as he watched her make her animal. He liked seeing her smile, he remembered one such occasion.

* * *

**_A year ago... _**

During his adventure throughout Hyrule, he remembered Zelda being in that secret hideout. He met with a vendor in Kakariko selling stuffed animals. He decided to buy one for Zelda along with some food. He would eventually make it to Hyrule Castle Town, using a secret entrance she showed him to get to her.

There, he reached her room, knocking the door with the secret knock they came up with.

She opened.

"Link? What's going on? Anything?"

"Well, I had slain like two dungeon bosses… but I'm here for something else."

He held up a bag with food in it.

Zelda smelled it and hummed with excitement.

He would watch her eat the meat and sweets he brought her.

She noticed the other bag Link brought with her.

"When you're full, I'll share it with you."

Once she finished, she looked to the bag. Link chuckled and opened it, revealing what he bought her.

"A lion?" She asked.

"I figured you would like someone to talk to while you're in here." He said. "You said I can't even let Impa know in case someone followed her."

"That's true. You told her I'm hiding, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I still think not telling her isn't a good move, but the less likely of you being caught, the better."

She took the stuffed animal in her hand and smiled at it.

* * *

**_Present _**

"I have to admit, I thought it was a goofy idea at first." She said. "But I love the little thing you gave me."

Link smiled at that.

She was finished.

They finished their castle, with a goofily made dragon and lion at the sides.

The castle, which resembled Hyrule Castle, was elegantly made, but the creatures themselves were rather childish looking.

They both laughed at the site of this.

It's been time, so they decide to walk back to the water. The held hands along the way. They stand in the water for a long time.

_Here I am. _He thought to himself. _I'm with the princess… no, I'm with Zelda. We're holding hands and having fun together._

They remained that way as the sun began to set.

"I'm glad we came." Zelda admitted.

"Me too." Link said to her.

The looked to each other and smiled.

They kissed.

They loved it and kissed again. This time it was deeper.

Tharja watched this, and her hands began to clench. She didn't like this at all.

She glared at the sight of them kissing.

Once the kiss ends, the two turn and return to the inn.

"It's almost dinner time." Zelda said.

"Huh… no wonder I'm getting hungry." Link said.

Zelda chuckled at this.

Once inside, the went to their rooms and changed.

They would meet for dinner at a local eatery.

It was seafood, unsurprisingly given their location. Link had his crab while Zelda ate fish. They both smiled and enjoyed their food.

Once that was done, they walked back to the inn. They went to the their rooms on the second floor.

Once they came to the opposing doors, they looked to each other.

"I guess we head home tomorrow." Link asked.

"Yeah." She said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

The kissed again, this one deeper.

Once they part, they smile and head to their rooms.

In minutes, Zelda changed into her sleeping gown and went to bed quickly, very happy with her day.

Link remained sitting on his bed, feeling happy with what happened.

This was… a great day. Still, what was that weird feeling I had?

Link's eyes widen.

I feel it again.

He looked in that direction, which was out the window.

He looked out after pulling the curtain. He saw the beach.

At first, he smiled. Seeing nothing wrong and remembering the fun he had. Then he saw it, saw her.

Tharja. The woman in the revealing outfit who clearly gave him the bedroom eyes.

She walked to the sand castle.

Link had no idea what she was doing.

* * *

Tharja stared at the castle with a glare.

She lifted her left and stomped on it with her golden high-heel. Once she did that, she lifted her leg again and kicked the rest of it down.

"Hmph…"

She went.

She felt something and looked in the direction of the inn, like someone was looking.

She could see someone looking out, but didn't know what it was.

She thought it might be him and smiled.

She walked away, heading into the forests.

* * *

Link remained looking at the destroyed sand castle.

He didn't like this, not what Tharja did.

He grabbed his sword and shield and decided to have a word with her.

Outside, he walked around, looking for Tharja. He saw what looked like her going up the hill. He headed to her.

Once he got there, he saw her missing. He looked around, wondering where she went.

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

He felt her hand on his shoulder from behind, feeling something flowing from it.

It was magic, magic she prepared to hit him with.

* * *

**Since Link is a popular guy to ship with, I decided to add Tharja to the list of women who want him, at least for this story.**

**So, Tharja's being creepy. She's gunning for the hero of Hyrule.**

**Maybe she'll get the hint... maybe not. Let's see next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tharja of Plegia_**

Tharja had her hand on his shoulder, ready to fire.

Link stood still, unable to even reach for his sword.

They stood frozen in place, neither one making another move.

Link choose to break the silence.

"What do you want?"

Tharja smiled. "Just admiring my opponent."

"Why did you knock down our sand castle?" Link asked.

"So, you saw that?" She chuckled now. "Just not fond of cutesy lovey-dovey stuff like that."

"You didn't have to knock it down." He stated.

Tharja stopped charging magic in her hand and lowered her arm.

"So, what's with the outfit? Your girlfriend gave it to you?" She mocked.

"I happen to like it." Link responded sharply.

"Like how I like black? Interesting." She said.

Link looked over his shoulder. Now that he can see her hand down, he turned around.

"So, why are you here? Really." Link said.

"Like I said, business. Of course, I see a few things about Hyrule I like already." She said while giving him bedroom eyes. "I was wondering… how long have you two known each other?"

"None of your business, that's how long." Link said, sternly and unhappy with this woman.

Tharja gave him an interested grin with a hum.

"So… you're not a thing yet? So, you're open?" She put her hands on the sides of his chest. "Then maybe you and I can get to know each other more." She leaned in to his face. "I know a few hexes and spells that could make things more… exciting."

She closes her eyes and prepares herself for a kiss.

"Not interested." Link said, sternly.

This causes her to stop and look surprised.

"Hmm…" She says with interest. "Playing hard to get?" She asked.

"No." He stepped away, causing her hands to fall to her side. "I'm not interested in playing with you." Tharja just chuckled. Link looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Tharja. You are attractive, but my heart is set on someone else."

"I'm _attractive_, am I?" She asks, sounding flattered.

"Well, yeah… with an outfit like that. Aren't you even cold in that?"

"Well, this is an outfit made for people who live in the desert, so-" She realizes something. "Wait, what do you mean with an outfit like mine?"

Link groans.

"It's skin-tight and see-through, leaving very little to the imagination. It's like you want men to gawk at you."

Tharja quickly blushed and looked away.

"So that's why idiots won't stop staring at me." She blushed with an annoyed tone.

"Really?" Link asked, sounding surprised. "You're trying to seduce me and you couldn't tell people were gawking at you for that?"

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you're honest." She smiled. "I like that."

Link rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Why are you-" There's a sound coming from the forest, the sound of some creature. They both look to its location. "Did you hear that?"

There was silence. Silence that made Link feel uneasy.

"Stay here." He said, walking to the woods.

After a few steps, he noticed Tharja next to him.

"Thought you'd need back up, like before."

Link groaned, but carried on.

The two resumed, walking into the woods that led to the top of a hill. At the top, the saw what looked like a man in black.

"A friend of yours?" Link asked.

"Just because I wear black?" She asked.

The figure then started to walk towards them, but did so in an odd, inhuman way. This got both of them to stare.

"Is he alright?" Link asked.

Tharja squinted her eyes to get a closer look.

"I don't think that's a _he_."

The figure came in closer view. Whoever this was, they had a basic armor and an odd mask… one that looked very much like a skull. There was this odd purple fire-like energy emanating from it. And it had a large axe in its hand.

It gave the two an odd screech before walking faster towards them, readying its weapon.

Recognizing a threat, Link pulled out his sword.

"I got it!"

He charged the creature, swinging his sword near where the axe's blade met the stick.

He managed to cut it off, causing the blade to fall.

"Gotcha!" He shouted.

However, the creature took the stick and tried to whack him with an above head swing.

Link jumped out of the way to his right before taking his shield.

Once this thing attacks again, Link blocks with the shield.

"What's with this guy?" He asks.

"It's a Risen!" Tharja shouts.

"What?! How do you-"

"Never mind that!" She responded. "It's not human or even alive, so you don't have to hold back!"

Nodding, Link knocked the stick with his shield and slashed on its chest.

This caused a large cut in the armor, causing more of the fire-like energy to come out. This did cause it harm, though it still tried to fight Link.

"Take this!" Tharja shouted.

Suddenly, a blast of dark energy hits the creature, hurting it more. Link took advantage and makes another blow to the chest. This attack seemed to be enough as it fell facedown and dissolved once the flames from inside engulfed in mere seconds. Even that odd flame disappeared.

Link looked to Tharja.

"How did you do that?" Link asked.

"I'm a Dark Mage." She said bluntly.

"And how did you know what that was?" He asked.

"The Risen are a constant issue in my country… though it's rare to see one so far away…" She said as she put a hand on her chin. "Why is it out here? And why was it alone?"

"Alone?" Link asked.

"Yeah… usually they travel in groups."

More inhuman screeches are heard from above. Looking to the top of the hill, they see more Risen, about 6 more.

"I'm guessing we found the group." Link said before readying himself.

Link readied his sword as Tharja's hands glowed.

"We'll split, three for each." She says.

Link nods and charges against three of them.

The tried to hack him with their swords, Link blocked with his shield and sliced one of them in half.

Meanwhile, Tharja blasts dark energy that knocks her three down.

"Eat this!"

She heard Link shout. She took a moment to look and see him jump above one Risen and slash it in the shoulder.

This brought a smile to her face.

_Impressive…_

The Risen she was fighting got back up, and one was ready to hack her when she released a flurry of green blades of magic, slicing the creature up.

"Do you mind?!" She snapped at the now dead revenant. She looks to the other two and, with a flick of her hand, creates a ball of lightning that zaps both of them. "Die now!" She snapped.

Link finishes the last of the Risen with a quick slash to the belly. This causes it to fall on its back. Like the rest of its kin, it bursts into flames and disappears.

"That's it… I hope." He says. He looks up at the top of the hill. "Unless… there's more."

He puts the sword and shield back before running uphill.

Once he makes it, he sees a barren campsite.

He looks around and sighs in relief to see no one else around.

Tharja caught up with him.

"I see no dead bodies, so they didn't attack anyone." He said. "Now, how do you know those things?"

"They're from Ylisse… though how any of them are here is beyond me." Tharja said, sounding indifferent before her eyes widen a moment. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" He asks.

Tharja turns and heads down the hill, Link reluctantly follows her.

As they leave, a figure in armor behind a tree observes.

"We have witnesses… I'll let them be for now. Can't expose myself yet… I just needed to see how the Risen work this far from home."

* * *

Tharja heads to the ship she arrived in. Despite it being night, and most people on board asleep, she had to find out. Link recognized this boat and thinks to an odd feeling he got from it earlier. He thinks it was Tharja herself, but knew he had something more important to take of right now.

Once they get onboard, Tharja leads him to the basement of the ship.

"Why are we here, Tharja?" Link whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"There's one place on this boat few people enter. It's a perfect place to hide those things." She responded. She led him downstairs to the door. "Here we go."

"Do you have a key?" He asks.

"Don't need one." She says. She fires a blast of magic into the keyhole. "I know a spell that can move pieces of metal. I can use it to unlock the door. A perk of being a dark mage."

"Really? Dark mage?" He said, sounding uncomfortable with her admittance to that.

She grabs the knob and twists it. "Here we go."

She opens the door and the two of them walk in. Tharja looks around and is disappointed.

All they see is boxes of food and some horses, horses with wings.

"Whoa…" Link said, staring at them. "Are those… Pegasuses?"

"It's _pegasi_." Tharja corrected. "And who cares? Those things prove the Risen weren't here." She said, sounding annoyed.

Link ignored her tone, going to the Pegasus with white fur and wings.

Tharja was about to stop him when he held a hand out. He paused, but the Pegasus seemed to calm in Link's presence. It moved closer and let him pet it. This caught Tharja's attention. She's seen this animal before, it didn't like anyone but its rider near it, but Link seemed to not register as a threat to it.

Tharja walked up to Link, causing the Pegasus to walk back in fear of her.

"So… I guess they didn't come with us." Tharja said.

"I guess not." He said as he kept looking at the Pegasus. "I can't wait to tell Zelda I saw a Pegasus."

"No." Tharja snapped. "I may not care for rules, but I can't afford to get in trouble for letting an outsider on the boat so soon."

"You don't care of the rules?" Link asked.

"And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid." She said with a rather sinister looking smirk. "A… dark side."

"Fitting for a dark mage, I guess." He said as he turned and headed to the door.

"Do you have a problem with my choice in career?" She asks.

Link stops and looks back.

"No. I just haven't had a good history with mages who practice dark magic." Link said.

Tharja just chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense, since you spend your time with a pretty princess girlfriend in the sun."

"She's not my girlfriend, Tharja. I'd like her to be."

"Really? Would that make her… first? Second?"

"None of your business." He said quickly with a slight glare.

Her smirk grew.

"So, first?" She walked up to him. "Kissed anyone else?"

"Like one or two." He admitted. Tharja circled around him, looking at him with interested smile. "But I'm sure we're making good progress in being a couple." He said with a smile.

"No…" She said with a finger to her cheek. "I think you need more experience in being romantic. I think… I can help you with that." She now stood to his left, looking at him with a sense of attraction. She whispered in his ear. "Let me show you a trick."

She snapped her fingers. This causes a lit candle to appear on a nearby table, making it look like a romantic candlelit dinner.

Link's eyes widen, realizing what she's doing.

"That's… okay." Link said as he tried to make a run for it. "I'm sure we're fine."

Tharja doesn't let him, she presses on his chest with both hands on his shoulders. She presses him into the wall.

"I disagree. Let me show you a hex I learned from one of my mother's old books. If you're the only man, that makes it you more… interested, so long as there is any attraction." She smirked. "And I bet there's one right now." She says her words in a seductive whisper. "Lachtára gia ména."

These words cause Link to drop his look of panic as he stares blankly at Tharja into her eyes. His eyes, normally a light blue, became a darker shade. This causes a grin to appear on Tharja's face as she moved her face closer to Link, tilting her head to her left. Link does the same as they both close their eyes.

They kiss. At first, it's a normal kiss, then Tharja deepens it. It lasts a good 5 seconds as she hummed in delight before ending the kiss. Her attraction not satisfied. She pulled Link to a nearby box and has him sit down. She then sits on his lap, her legs wrapping around him as she kisses him again. It then becomes complete making out, Tharja's mouth forming a smile despite it being on Link's. After a few more seconds, Link snaps out of it.

"No!" He shouts after moving his head away from her's. He gets up, getting Tharja to get off him and pushes her two feet away from him. "Please… stop!" He said, looking more than uncomfortable with what just happened.

Tharja stared at him, surprised he was able to resist the hex. She made a small laugh.

"Well… that's impressive. You must really like her to resist my spell. So, I guess we won't be talking about this? Neither of us were here, you never saw a Pegasus here and you and I didn't kiss…"

Link realizes what she's doing. Blackmailing him into not saying a word about being on the boat. Whatever the reason, she doesn't want him to say anything.

He looks away, disgusted with her and himself.

"I guess not…"

Tharja smirked and walked past him, but not before brief glancing over her shoulder.

"It's a shame… you're a pretty good kisser."

Link winced at that.

He followed her, leaving the boat and wanting what just happened to leave his mind.

* * *

**This is gonna make things difficult for Link... not the Risen, but Tharja.**

**Her spell translates from Greek as "Lust for me."**

**Who was that armored figure? Not saying yet. But they will play a major part later.**


End file.
